


See You, Feel You

by Showbear92



Series: You & Me, We’re Soulmates! [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Inspired by Twilight Saga & other vampire fics lol, M/M, Vampire Super Powers, wonnie is stronger than nunu in this coz he is a very powerful vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showbear92/pseuds/Showbear92
Summary: When Chae Hyungwon, a vampire who is perpetually bored of everything, lays eyes on Son Hyunwoo, a human, his life suddenly becomes way more interesting.Hyunwoo has him intrigued and curious and that’s what Hyungwon needs after living for 110 years!





	1. Pull Me In

Hyungwon had always felt other people’s emotions like they were his own.

Of course, he had lived for so long that he’d learnt how to control his “gift” so that the emotions of others didn’t come hit him like a freight train out of nowhere. He could differentiate them from his own now and didn’t get pulled away by their current, like a helpless paper boat in a fast flowing stream, anymore. He’d also learnt how to tune out all of them like they were just white noise, though he still found it quite difficult. Completely cutting off all feelings was something he had still not achieved.

But his years of experience hadn’t _just_ aided him to control his ability better. Thankfully, he’d also developed his “gift” even further.

He could now focus on one emotion particularly so well, without being interrupted by other floating emotions, that he could almost read their thoughts of that moment. But only _almost_.

And to be honest, he didn’t want to become a mind reader as well.. He knows how big of a headache that could be. His friend Lee Hoseok would know.

Tuning out emotions were easier than thoughts he supposed. Hoseok believed emotions were harder to control and push out from one’s mind, especially since he was a pretty emotional person but quite in tune with his feelings and emotions, unlike Hyungwon.

It was quite ironic that Hyungwon, an Empath, wasn’t that in tune with his own feelings as he was with those of others. Not even his 110 years of existence had helped with that.

 

But 110 years of life _did_ ensure one thing: Hyungwon had seen it _all._ Wars, epidemics, different lines of occupations and education, beauty of all sorts. The list was long.

None of that beauty, when it came to people, had caught his eye though. Maybe because he had spent his existence mastering his pathokinesis and controlling his thirst for blood to care about anything else.

Also he’d spent his endless time learning. Learning languages, science, arts, music. You name it, and Hyungwon would be good at it. Hell, he could even cook but he never ate anything! He loathed human food! Just blood, nowadays animal blood most of the time sadly, was his staple diet.

 

Since his long existence had ensured _so many_ things, it made sure of one more thing: Hyungwon’s boredom, in people. He had seen all types of human beings. Mind blowingly beautiful to downright ugly, inside and outside. He had seen _so much_ that nothing perked his interest anymore.Well, that was sad. He’d given up on mortals a long time ago. Them and their selfish ways.

But he didn’t really blame them. Their lives were so short that they had to make the most of it in just their measly 70-90 years itself, of which they are physically and mentally fully capable and energetic was till age 50-60 probably. Sad really.

But he was jealous of them too.

They could die, along with their loved ones, unlike Hyungwon who had to witness countless deaths of near and dear, had to see so much blood shed…

Honestly they had it better than him.

 

Hyungwon sighed as he walked into his home room class. Another day at this lameass place. Honestly, _why_ did he decide to go to university yet again? He’d lost count how many degrees in how many names in how different types of course from how many universities he had. “Perks” of not aging and getting bored of just existing. His plan of traveling the whole world for the sixth time had been a better plan but here he was. All thanks to his best friend Lee Hoseok, the fellow vampire who’d stayed with him since the very beginning.

 

Hyungwon walked upto the last row and plopped down on a seat next to the window. He was too tall to sit ahead and he’d have to put up with feeling mass annoyance at not being able to see around his tall lanky frame. Plus when the lesson got boring, he could just gaze outside the window. At least nature fascinated him. To an extent anyway.

Nothing held his curiosity for long.

 

Soon first years started filling in. He didn’t get why the college mixed up first and second years in home room. He figured it was something about juniors interacting with their seniors or something inane like that.

Thankfully the times had developed and now humans had this thing called smartphone. It proved effective for curing his boredom. When it had first released, Hyungwon and Hoseok had got quite addicted to it. They had been working at some company then. So “getting distracted from studies” hadn’t happened to them, a thing teachers and human elders kept saying.

But like from everything else, Hyungwon’s fascination soon faded. Now it was just a device he used to keep his mind occupied while waiting for his best friend to come to class or wherever else to meet him.

 

As he scrolled through his SNS, his senses perked up at the familiar aura entering the room.

Hoseok. Finally.

Hyungwon looked up and caught his best friend’s eyes. Hoseok waved at him enthusiastically and the younger smiled and gave him a nod.

 

The blond older man weaved through the seats and reached his side, sitting down gracefully on the seat next to Hyungwon’s.

The younger brunet turned to face him, earning a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Hi Wonnie!” Hoseok pulled away only to wrap him in a hug. Hyungwon wrapped his arms around the older and inhaled his scent, the natural scent vampires had that made them even more attractive to humans, even animals.

Just another way to lure prey.

 

The blond pulled away and ruffled the brunet’s hair. “How are you doing, Won?”

“Great hyung! Well.. the usual to be honest.”

“Hmm.. well, guess we could go back to your apartment and get rid of your ever-present boredom after college?” Hoseok suggestively wiggled his eyebrows and Hyungwon chuckled.

“Sure, hyung. You can always try to spice it up for me.”

“Oh I will try alright. But it’s kinda hard to keep doing something new after.. man, how many years has it been?” He tilted his head upwards, his eyes staring at ceiling in thought.

“I don’t know.. 40-50..? I’ve known you for a _while_ now Hoseok hyung..”

“But how long have we had our ‘thing’...? Honestly, even I don’t know. But we have definitely been together for a while alright.” Hoseok smiled shyly and Hyungwon nudged his shoulder with his own.

“Been together for _so long_ that I need to move on and find someone else…” He looked at his nails and then ran the hand through his hair.

“Hey! You love me!” Hoseok smacked his forearm and Hyungwon chuckled. “I do, I do. But… You aren’t my One. I’m not yours either… You know that…” He sighed loudly as he gave his best friend a sad smile. The older nodded and let a tight-lipped smile escape. “I know. We’ll find our soulmate someday, Wonnie. For all we know, they aren’t even born yet.. or weren’t born back then..”

“True, hyung. But I’m glad I won’t be lonely. I have you.” He tilted his head and the sides of their foreheads lightly touched.

“Same here.” Hoseok nodded again and then put some distance between them as he bent down to take his notebook and pen from his bag.

Hyungwon had his already on his desk.

 

Just then he felt another presence enter the room. Something different.

He looked up to see a very striking looking male walk into the room. He was stopped by the door by some girl who said something to him which made him chuckle, his eyes turning into crescents and his chubby cheeks and plump lips turning up, as he nodded. The girl smiled widely and walked out.

Hyungwon’s eyes stayed stuck on the guy, who had on a sleeveless black t-shirt on, revealing his strong looking toned muscular arms, and black perfectly fitting jeans which accentuated his thick muscular thighs, as he walked through the rows and sat down on a seat in the row just ahead of Hyungwon’s. He had a perfect view of the extremely gorgeous guy, who had dyed his hair a dark red colour - lighter than auburn, as his seat was at the extreme corner of the room and the guy’s seat was three seats down his, diagonally opposite his.

 

_Wow._

That was the only thought that went through Hyungwon’s head, his eyes trained on the guy’s ethereal features, his attention completely trapped in his beauty. He looked manly but at the same time like a cute kid with his chubby cheeks. It was such a contrast with his body that Hyungwon found it very endearing.

The guy took out a bottle of water from his backpack, which he’d gently placed on the ground next to his seat. As he drank the water, his plump lips wrapped around the bottle’s opening, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down his thick flawless neck. The brunet gulped at the display and the redhead removed the bottle from his lips and closed it, keeping it back into his backpack, his forearms unintentionally flexing.

 

 _Damn_. He found himself mesmerised by the gorgeous boy, his vision filled up only with him.

Just then the redhead turned his way, having felt the brunet’s heavy gaze on him. Hyungwon’s eyes widened at being caught and immediately ducked his head, staring at his intertwined fingers on the desk.

A second or two passed and Hyungwon looked up to take another sneak peek at the guy. Their eyes met and the brunet felt a tingle run through his spine. _He was looking at me!_ His heart raced at the thought. Yes, he had a live beating heart though he was a vampire, the regular heart rate just a little lower than an average human’s heart rate.

The guy had on a curious expression and they maintained eye contact until Hyungwon heard someone loudly clear their throat. His gaze snapped angrily at the source. Hoseok gave him a grin, one eyebrow going up.

“What?” The brunet growled in a low voice. “Can’t you see I’m busy with something….”

“God, Hyungwon! I’ve been calling you for a while now and you looked like you were in a trance. You didn’t show _any_ indication that you heard me even a bit. You’ve never done that before… The hell?” Hoseok chuckled lightly and Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows.

“Really? I didn’t hear your voice. My attention was.. elsewhere..” He added the last part sheepishly as he smiled apologetically. “That’s weird. You sure you called me?”

“Yes! Four times! Then I saw that you were busy staring at the guy who’d just entered. You looked so mesmerised, damn!” Hyungwon just pursed his lips and brought his attention to his long fingers which were playing with each other and then drummed them lightly on the desk.

“So.” The younger looked at Hoseok with an eyebrow raised. “What were his feelings? Did your intense staring give you any insight into his thoughts?” The older looked curious, his eyes lit up. He always got that way when Hyungwon revealed his Empath discoveries.

But this time his question caught him off guard and his eyes widened, his already big eyes becoming even bigger. He immediately diverted his gaze to that gorgeous man who had caught his full attention and interest, as if it was the most  easiest thing to do in the world, considering how uninterested Hyungwon was in anything and everything, especially people, around him thanks to his long existence.

His eyes flashed with panic as he got.. _nothing_.

 _Nothing!_ He put in his entire focus on the male, drawing in more of his abilities than usual.

He got _nothing! Nothing at all!_ Just an aura. A really calm, cool and collected aura. The kind old souls had, because of the number of rebirths they’d taken and the lives they’d lived and experienced in their previous births.

That’s it. That’s _all_ Hyungwon got.

_No. This can’t be happening. Pathokinesis! Work goddamnit!_

He once again focused his entire attention on the guy, tuning out everything else. His peripheral got hazier than before and he saw wisps of steamlike air around the redhead, clouding everything but him.

About ten seconds passed.

And Hyungwon got.. _nothing. At all._

Not a single shred of emotion, let alone any fleeting thoughts. _Nothing._ Just a blank space. Except his very calming aura which flashed a calm baby blue and sparks of gold went off occasionally, making the aura sparkle.

It was extremely beautiful, just like the man.

But that’s all Hyungwon got, even after using the full extent of his gift.

The guy turned his head towards Hyungwon again, having felt his intense gaze for the second time. The brunet averted his gaze and caught Hoseok’s eyes. The older’s eyebrows were furrowed and Hyungwon felt his own face mirror the older’s expression, but confusion marred his own face more the older’s.

 

“I can’t..” Hyungwon hesitated, his mind filled with disbelief that his voice displayed. “I can’t sense _anything_ from him, Hoseok. _Nothing! Nothing_ but his aura…” His heart thudded with panic, which flowed throughout his body. He tried to calm himself down but he couldn’t. He almost snorted at how ironic it was. Hyungwon, a vampire with Pathokinesis, couldn’t control his own emotions, couldn’t manipulate his own heart rate or blood pressure. _Pathokinesis my ass!_

 

Hoseok’s eyes widened. “What?! Okay, okay! Try it on me.”

Hyungwon nodded and immediately said, “Disbelief, lowkey shock.” He focused some more, staring into Hoseok’s eyes. “You think I’m pulling your leg but at the same time wondering _why_ I would even do that.”

He straightened his back. “Why would I do that? I’m serious here… I’m not able to sense _anything_ ! His aura is constant too! It’s not at all affected by his emotions! Nobody is _completely_ emotionless at any time! Hoseok, what the fuck?!”

“Try one last time…” The older tried to sound reassuring.

“I already poured in all my powers, hyung! I couldn’t-“

“Try once more. Full power.”

“Fine.” Hyungwon nodded and turned his attention to the redhead again. He was busy going through his phone, smiling at something he saw or read.

The brunet tried his level best to shut _everything_ out, only the male before him being the center of his entire mind and vision. The wisps of steamlike substance clouded the air around the boy once again, only keeping _him_ in focus and blurring everything. Hyungwon tried hard, his fists curling tightly.

And..

Nothing. At all. Just a blank space. Like last time.

 

He tore his gaze from the angel and sat back in his seat, a heavy sigh leaving his pretty pink lips.

“Nothing, Hoseok hyung. I got nothing from him. Is something wrong with me?”

“No, Wonnie. I don’t think it’s you… Try it with others. Come on.” He urged and Hyungwon sighed. “Fine.”

He looked around class, and with bare glances at the people in the classroom he started listing feelings and emotions, even some random thoughts. “Happy. Sulky, her goldfish died I guess. Horny, wow.. Anxious, about the next period, he has a test he hasn’t really prepared for. Wow she is crushing on some guy called Hyunwoo, just a tiny crush, she doesn’t even realize it. She has a boyfriend and she just finds this Hyunwoo guy cute. She is looking at.. Oh.”

His gaze travelled from the girl to the person she was looking at.

That gorgeous redhead who had enraptured him so beautifully.

 _Hyunwoo_. That’s his name.

Hoseok saw where his vision was captured. “Oh. Him. Hyunwoo. You got a name now, Hyungwon.”

 

_A name. Hyunwoo. Beautiful, just like the person whose name it is._

“Yo, Son Hyunwoo! My man!” A chubby cute guy had approached the redhead and he lifted his eyes from his phone screen to smile brightly at the guy who had greeted him. “Hey, man!” They highfived and the guy, a black haired male, sat down on the seat next to that gorgeous redhead - Son Hyunwoo - thankfully not on the side that would block his view of the angel.

 

Suddenly Hyungwon jerks, sitting up straight, making Hoseok jump.

“Whoa! Whaddup…” Hoseok trailed away as his eyes lit up, reading Hyungwon’s mind. “Oh. No, I can’t.”

Hyungwon pouts. “I thought you shut it off…” Hoseok shrugged. “Yeah I did ‘cause it got annoying but I can obviously turn it back on at will, so…”

“But you tried for real? You really can’t hear his thoughts?!” Hyungwon asked frantically.

“No, Wonnie I can’t. But it’s not a big deal ‘cause Mental Shields have started popping up more nowadays. They are still rare but it’s not a big deal anymore to those whose powers deal with the mental side of things.”

“Oh… okay… but.. we both can’t read his thoughts and I can’t sense his emotions. He is.. not an average human being. That’s for sure.” Hyungwon noted as his gaze went to the redhead again for the umpteenth time.

 

He saw Hoseok nod, eyes turning thoughtful, through his peripheral.

The brunet’s mind and heart couldn’t accept that someone could completely deflect both his and Hoseok’s powers, even when used in full force.

He huffed out a breath of air and turned to face the front of the class, eyes still discreetly darting towards the tanned muscle god on his far right.

The redhead was smiling as his friend was talking animatedly to him.

 

 _Yup, an old soul alright. He is just so calm and peaceful._ Just watching him made Hyungwon smile and a little warm inside. If his mind and heart weren’t so egoistic and stubborn, his heart would be fluttering and he would feel bubbling happiness due to _finally_ finding someone _so_ interesting. But he was restless because this Son Hyunwoo turned out to be _too_ interesting.

 

 _Son Hyunwoo. Why can’t your emotions be sensed or your thoughts be read?_ Who _are you?_

_I’m gonna find out…_

 

***

 

The whole week Hyungwon tried his level best to sense _something, anything,_ from the redhead. Anything besides his calming presence and his shimmering baby blue aura, at the same time trying not to seem like a total creep.

But despite his full efforts, he got nothing at all like the very first day he’d seen the guy. Also he probably _did_ look like a big creep as Hyunwoo had caught him staring many times.

 

Hyungwon was so frustrated and annoyed with himself for not being able to use his Pathokinesis _at all_ on Hyunwoo. Just what the fuck was going on?! In all his 90 years as a vampire, he hadn’t encountered such a human.

On top of being totally unreadable, Hyunwoo smelled _amazing!_ The redhead had passed by Hyungwon once and all he wanted was to just take a bite, literally.

But he wasn’t the type to drink blood from just about anyone, unless he had that person’s permission or they were too drunk to know what’s going on or they were one of his select few feeders. Many times he would go on hunts with Hoseok to some far off area with a forest to drink animal blood. That was the best: not harming humans.

The good thing was Hyungwon could switch on and off his venom production, which decided whether or not his human victim would become a vampire; in case of animal, whether it would die or not.

He hadn’t used his venom since the very first time by accident on a poor leopard back when he’d first started drinking animal blood years ago.

And his saliva had the ability to heal minor wounds like scrapes and particularly his own bite marks. So all he had to do was sink in his teeth and suck in the blood he required and the lick the wound clean when he was done.

The person would just feel momentary pain due to the bite but then would go into a daze as he drank. After he healed the wound, most of the times the humans and even animals remembered nothing, still floating around in a daze for a little while.

So honestly, he could easily drink Hyunwoo’s blood, sink in his teeth into that sinful looking neck of his. But it was wrong, taking blood like that. So Hyungwon dismissed the notion.

Anyway, he had just recently hunted with Hoseok. He wasn’t particularly thirsty and definitely nowhere near weak.

 

In that one week, Hyungwon had got so desperate that he’d dragged Hoseok to the cafeteria twice, though they usually skip lunch as they didn’t eat human food, like at all.

Hyungwon had spent the whole lunch time just staring at the beauty a few feet away at another table with his black haired friend and three others. That cute smile was playing on his plump lips and all Hyungwon wanted was to be the one who made the angel smile.

That day was no different. Hoseok and Hyungwon were in the cafeteria once again, sipping through straws from two bottles of blood, disguised as juice bottles with big labels stuck all around them of some drinks’ brand, that Hyungwon had managed to get from his doctor ‘dad’, Chae Changsun, the man who had turned him and Hoseok into vampires.

Hyungwon was once again ogling the red haired ethereal being, not paying much attention to what Hoseok was saying.

“Yah! Hyungwon-ah! Pay attention!” The blond raised his voice, calling the brunet’s attention on him.

“Yeah, hyung.. I’m listening..” He turned to Hoseok distractedly, his gaze immediately returning to the male across the room, who was laughing at something his friends had said. Hoseok saw that Hyunwoo was seated with his black haired friend, called Jooheon they’d found out, and the same three other guys like in the week before.

One guy with dirty blond hair was always talking animatedly like an excited puppy, one guy looked super cute like a hamster who occasionally nagged the others and another quiet guy with black hair who talked at times and most of the times clung to Jooheon. Probably they were boyfriends.

One thing Hoseok noted was that all the five were _very_ good looking. But that redhead called Son Hyunwoo, who Hyungwon was so fixated on these days, was the most striking.

Hyungwon was glad that he had studied whatever they had taught in the previous week before itself as they were things he had learnt ages ago and many times since then. It was nothing new and he didn’t have to pay attention. Not that it mattered. He had attended university _way too many times_ for him to even keep track anymore, under many fake identities, thanks to him being pretty much immortal and not being burnt to a crisp by the sun, unlike those vampires in the movies and dramas. In reality, vampires had blood in their system and they weren’t affected by the sun. At all.

Yeah, a very bright sunny day in summer was rather uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than it was for humans so he and his ‘family’ always escaped to some place where it wasn’t so blazing, for a ‘vacation’.

 

“You know, Hyungwon.. Just go talk to the guy. Get to know him. Try become friends. All this staring from afar like a total creep is _not_ gonna help your case _at all,_ you know…” Hoseok rolled his eyes as his friend dreamily stared at Hyunwoo yet again.

“Uh huh…” Hyungwon replied distractedly as he sipped another mouthful of blood as he fucked the redhead with his eyes, taking in his every feature.

 

*

“Hyung, that cutie is staring at you again.” Jooheon singsonged in his ear and Hyunwoo blushed a little. “Yeah. I know.”

“Damn, hyung! He just _cannot_ keep his eyes off of you. I don’t think _any_ of your past crushes or boyfriends _or girlfriends_ -“

“ _Or_ admirers!” Minhyuk cut Kihyun off, who rolled his eyes and went on, “- _ever_ stared at you for _this_ long with so much.. I don’t know.. _affection_ .. in his eyes! I don’t think even _I_ stared at you this much before we’d got together!”

Minhyuk possessively grabbed Kihyun’s waist at that and Hyunwoo chuckled. “You’re mine. Hyunwoo hyung, go after that hot dude instead!” The blond whined loudly and Kihyun chuckled, “Chill baby. I’m yours now.” Hyunwoo shook his head fondly, “Don’t worry. Kihyun is yours.”

Minhyuk smiled sheepishly and then pecked Kihyun on the cheek gently, making the other blush a little.

“Exactly. He is totally smitten for our hyung.” Changkyun continued like Minhyuk had never spoken. “He is smoking hot, hyung. And he seems _very_ interested. You should go for it!”

Hyunwoo hummed as he continued eating.

“ _And_ he turned away. Boo!” Jooheon exclaimed and Minhyuk joined in with the booing. The oldest rolled his eyes as he popped in a spoonful of spaghetti.

“Oh, don’t worry. His eyes can’t stay detached from our hyung for long. It’s been a week since this has been up. I’ve never seen him before though…” Changkyun trailed off in thought.

“I have, once or twice. He was in one of my classes last year for just one semester. Quite a genius. Tops the class always in everything, I heard.” Kihyun said and nodded in approval, then chewed on a fry he’d stole from his boyfriend’s plate.

“Hyung, stare at him back! Let him know you’re interested!” Jooheon motivated him and then paused before adding, “Wait! You _are_ interested, right?”

“Yes, of course I am! He is _gorgeous and_ a _genius?!_ I’m in! But I can’t stare back if he keeps looking at me. You stare at a person when they don’t look at you, right? Or else it’d be creepy or like a staring competition..” Hyunwoo shrugged.

Changkyun looked awed as he slow clapped. “Hyung doesn’t speak so much at a time. Guys, this is the Chae Hyungwon Effect!” Hyunwoo slapped his arm, making the maknae whine.

“Hmm.. if he doesn’t approach you by next week, _and_ continues staring, then just return the stare but like.. wink and smile too? Then he’d definitely approach you.” Minhyuk said, thoughtfully. Kihyun nodded as he swallowed some spaghetti.

“Fine. Will do.” Hyunwoo mumbled as he chewed on some fries.

“Shownu hyung is back. Back to be being laconic.” Changkyun patted his back and Hyunwoo rolled his eyes.

“ _And_ he is staring again. I don’t know why but I feel his friend just gave him a pep talk to come talk to you. I have a feeling he is gonna approach you today itself. We do have two more classes and you share both with him, right?” Jooheon cocked up an eyebrow at him and Hyunwoo nodded yes.

“Perfect! Also smile at him when he leaves the cafeteria, ya? Will give him some courage, I’m sure.” The blond smiled at him encouragingly.

“Sure.” The redhead shrugged. “ _If_ he’ll glance my way.”

“He will!” All four of them chorused and then laughed when they saw their hyung’s startled expression.

 

*

 

“Hyungwon!” Hoseok raised his voice considerably and the brunet jumped in his seat, turning to face him, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from his angel.

“What. Is. It. Hoseok?” He said through clenched teeth.

“I’m serious, Hyungwon. You have a class with him after this. Go _talk_ to him! Go! Stop this creepy behaviour.. Geez, you have never been like this in the ninety years I have known you! What the hell?!”

“I don’t know Hoseok.. he is _special_ . I feel maybe I have finally.. _fallen in love_ . That guy over there is my soulmate that that fortune teller from ages ago told us about! I’m so sure of it! It was _so_ long ago that I had forgotten I have ever heard his prophecy. Now I remember it crystal clear after I spent a whole week trying to recollect it!” Hyungwon’s eyes lit up brightly, excitement bubbling through them.

“Yeah? Tell me what he said, will you?” Hoseok cocked up an eyebrow as he got back bits and pieces of that meeting which happened some eighty years ago.

“He said ‘ _Your soulmate will be a person, mostly a male, but it could be a female too, who will defy_ all _your abilities. Your gifts won’t work on them unless they allow them to! And there will be_ only _one person who’ll be like that, immune to your pathokinesis and any other telepathic abilities. You’ll find no one else like that.’_ I remember it perfectly well now! Damn, remember we had dismissed it as a fake back then.. but the guy had told us ‘In time, you’ll realize I only spoke the truth. The consequences of you falling for him or her will be nothing like you have imagined being possible.’ Damn! It’s real, Hoseok!!! Shit!” Hyungwon ran a hand through his hair as his eyes conveyed all the excitement he felt.

Hoseok’s eyes widened as the memory came back to him in perfect recollection. “Okay. I remember. Wow. Hyungwon, this could be it! Go for it, buddy! He could be your Soulmate!” The blond clutched his hand over the table, as he looked into Hyungwon’s shining eyes, his own mirroring the same emotions.

“Yes! I’ll do it! You’re right! I’ll go talk to him today in class. God, Hoseok! I’m legit dying from excitement over here!” Hyungwon almost squealed but stopped himself at the last second as he glanced around the cafeteria. Right. He was in public.

“Also I recall this: ‘ _You’ll get confirmation that that person is your soulmate. It maybe a mark or something else.’”_ Hoseok recited from memory, making Hyungwon nod in remembrance.

 

Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and Hyungwon legit jumped up from his chair, catching it before it fell down to the floor with a crash, all thanks to his quick vampire reflexes. The older rolled his eyes but smiled widely at his best friend.

They both headed to the trash can near the back of the room,after sipping their drinks completely, to dispose their empty bottles.

As they headed to the cafeteria’s exit, Hyungwon glanced at the redhead who was surprisingly already looking at the brunet. His eyes held a smile in them and Hyungwon would’ve died on the stop if he hadn’t been immortal. His breath hitched and he ducked his head down as they left the room.

“Oooh! This might happen quickly. Lucky you.” Hoseok smirked as he nudged Hyungwon’s side, making him blush and mutter, “Yeah, now shut up…”

Then something clicked in his mind as he looked up at the older, Hoseok’s eyes lighting up as well as he read the brunet’s thoughts.

‘ _If mine is actually true, which I’m sure it is, Hoseok would get his soulmate too! It’s real!’_

“Oh Hyungwon! May your thoughts come true! I’m gonna try recollect what that fortune teller dude told me. Okay then. See you after college ends.” He waved happily as he walked to his class, a little skip in his steps. Hyungwon smiled after his friend as he himself headed to his AP English class, thankfully which he shared with Hyunwoo.

 

***

 

Hyungwon had, unfortunately, got to class earlier than Hyunwoo. And the other unfortunate thing was Hyunwoo entered the class along with his group of friends. Well, three out of the four of them anyway. Maybe his blond friend was with Hoseok for English-I.

Hyungwon sighed as Hyunwoo took his seat in the row ahead of his and two of his friends took a seat behind him. Changkyun and Kihyun, those were their names, Hyungwon recalled. Jooheon stood in front of Hyunwoo’s seat, talking to him with his palms placed flat on the older’s desk. He leaned forward and Hyunwoo looked up and smiled genuinely, his eyes crinkling and squeezing into crescents. Hyungwon’s heart warmed seeing that smile but then clenched when Jooheon bent and bopped their noses together, making the redhead chuckle. He averted his gaze and looked outside the window on his left, right next to his seat.

 

The brunet always caught a window seat whenever he could. He was glad actual vampires weren’t affected by the sun, not burning to a crisp and also didn’t shine like diamonds like they showed in the Twilight Saga. Hyungwon had been surprised that they had got most details right, except the no blood, only venom and no heartbeat thing. And the skin shimmering in the sunlight thing. (He especially liked that Pathokinesis dude called Jasper and of course he liked Edward and his mind reading. Reminded him a bit of Hoseok. Even that Aro guy, though annoying, was badass. He also loved Alice. Honestly, he liked Jasper and Alice better than Edward and Bella.)

All other movies just burnt vampires like they were oil to a flame. Honestly, it was quite hilarious that humans believed vampires could be killed that easily. Unfortunately, the Twilight Saga way of killing vampires was more or less correct. So obviously even staking was out. And silver. In fact, he used to have this pretty silver bracelet he used to wear around before. Then the silver turned green and he disposed it off and got himself a platinum one instead. Gold was just too gaudy and totally not his taste. He had it on right now, the sun catching the polished metal and making it shine. Hyungwon had a thing for trinkets. Well, mostly he liked gifting others trinkets than keeping them for himself. If Hyunwoo ever became his, he’d gift him a platinum bracelet similar, if not identical, to his own.

 

After a minute or two, he couldn’t resist the urge to take in the sight of the beauty diagonally ahead of him and turned his head in Hyunwoo’s direction.

Jooheon bent down at that exact moment to peck Hyunwoo on the cheek. He then straightened and winked at the older. The redhead blushed, his face almost becoming the same colour as his hair. Hyungwon’s heart clenched tightly at the sight and he ducked his head down, staring at his fingernails.

 

His stupid heart sang ‘There goes my baby~ oh oh oh oh~ Hey hey! Baby come back to me! Ya!~’

Hyungwon didn’t want to summon Enrique right now… what the hell..

 

_So.. Hyunwoo has a boyfriend huh.. There goes my chance.. So the soulmate thing was a lie? A true fake? But everything matched so far.. Maybe I’ll have to win him over.. snatch him from his boyfriend.._

Hyungwon again glanced at the redhead, only to see that Jooheon had left and the seat next to Hyunwoo was empty.

 

 _Come on, Hyungwon! Go get it! Boyfriend or not, you can at least be friends with him! Go before someone takes the seat! Seats next to him are_ never _empty! Hyungwon, get up goddamnit!_

Before he could chicken out, Hyungwon listened to himself and got up quickly. He made quick work of packing his notebook and pen into his backpack and headed to the seat on the left of Hyunwoo.

His heart was racing, running a marathon, like it was competing in the fucking Olympics when Hyunwoo looked up and his beautiful eyes locked with his. A beautifully shaped eyebrow cocked up.

And.. Hyungwon couldn’t utter a word, getting lost in those deep brown eyes.

Hyunwoo raised both his eyebrows and gestured for him to talk, with his expression, eyes going a little wide to emphasis the point.

 

_Speak! Idiot! Open your mouth! Do it!_

“H-Hi!” _Smooth.. real smooth. Idiot._ “Is this seat taken?” He added a smile at the end, albeit a nervous one.

Hyunwoo shook his head no and said, “Nope. It isn’t,” in a sexy deep voice and Hyungwon was gone (as if he hadn’t been gone the minute he had laid eyes on the redhead). And then he smiled at him cutely and Hyungwon died. Yeah, a vampire died. His heart had probably beat out of his chest and got plastered on the opposite window in an ugly mess.

Wow.. the janitor would have to clean up all that blood and that ugly still-beating wet muscle. Hopefully they didn’t have fear of blood.

All those stupid thoughts went through his head before he heard someone clear their throat loudly. He turned to the source. It was the guy called Kihyun who was now smirking at him, his eyes showing his amusement.

Hyungwon blushed brightly and muttered a “sorry” and sat down on the seat, right next to Hyunwoo.

_Shit. My heart didn’t blast before but it’s definitely going to now…_

As soon as he sat down and placed his bag to his side and took his notebook and pen out to place on the desk, Hyunwoo turned to look at him with a tight lipped smile. Hyungwon’s breath hitched but he somehow managed to smile back as he placed his stationery on the wooden desk without dropping them.

 

His heart continued racing and how he wished Twilight Saga had been right: he had no heartbeat. It was so embarrassing because bet the redhead heard it loud and clear.

 _But Chae, humans don’t have such a sharp hearing. You’re safe!_ He relaxed a little, begging the blush on his face to dissipate.

But immediately he felt a light tap on his right shoulder. He turned his face in that direction and Hyunwoo’s beautiful face emerged in front his eyes.

“Hi! I’m Son Hyunwoo! Bet you knew that, but I’d like to properly introduce myself?” He held his hand out and Hyungwon robotically shook it with his own cold one. He was thankful vampires couldn’t sweat or else his hand would he clammy as hell. _That_ would’ve been disgusting, especially for the first handshake with the love of his immortal life.

 _Be smooth, come on_.

“Chae Hyungwon! Bet you knew that too. Nice to meet you!” He flashed his best smile, his confidence coming back when the redhead looked at him in awe.

_Yup, I have that effect on people, sweetheart. Glad that it works on you too._

Hyunwoo still held his hand after the introduction and honestly Hyungwon wouldn’t have minded holding his hand for the rest of eternity but then he had to drop it when Hyunwoo’s friends fake coughed loudly together.

_Geez. Pesky humans…_

Hyunwoo became a blushing mess and turned his gaze away. _Cute._

 

Hyungwon smiled to himself and faced the front of the class as the teacher walked in.

 

_Always pays to be brave. This is gonna be fun. Son Hyunwoo, get ready to become mine forever._

 

Little did Hyungwon realize, he had completely tuned out all the emotions around him, unconsciously and at ease which generally wasn’t possible, and hadn’t cared for a second about sensing Hyunwoo’s feelings and thoughts, the sole thing that been on his mind _all week!_

  



	2. Keep Me Hooked

Hyungwon tried his level best to sit next to Hyunwoo in every class they shared. For a week he struggled but after that Hyunwoo just started saving a seat for him.

The vampire’s heart still raced unhealthily whenever Hyunwoo so much as locked eyes with him but he didn’t stumble through his words anymore, not much anyway. And Hyungwon considered that a huge achievement!

And since Jooheon’s seat had been taken over by the brunet and Hoseok became alone during their classes, Jooheon and Hoseok started sitting together, initially brooding together over how their friends ditched them for each other but as the second week of Hyunwoo and Hyungwon sitting together rolled by, the older blond and the black haired second youngest became somewhat close to being friends. Especially when they shared English-I together without their friends, who were in AP English. Minhyuk became Hoseok’s friend too, quite easily because he was ‘ _Lee Minhyuk, the living sunshine_ ’, words of the guy himself, not Hoseok’s but it was the truth so the older blond didn’t mind it one bit.

 

Though Hyungwon had became somewhat acquainted with his love, he felt his self-control slipping. Everytime the redhead turned his way to talk to him, Hyungwon had to do everything in his power to not bend forward and suck on those thick red lips or nibble on his sinful sexy neck. The human’s blood was literally calling him to drink it up.. and that had never happened to this extent ever before and Hyungwon had met loads of human beings. Hell, Hyungwon didn’t even _know necks_ could be sexy! But here Hyunwoo was, proving exactly that.

And God, those lips! Being close to Hyunwoo was torture to say the least but being afar was worse.

The vampire felt bad that he was so blatantly lusting behind the human who owned his heart but he just couldn’t help it.

So what was the closest thing he could get to kissing or biting Hyunwoo? _Touching him_ whenever he could. So that’s _exactly_ what Hyungwon did.

 

Hyunwoo sat down on his seat, the usual one beside Hyungwon. As soon as the redhead settled, the brunet wrapped his right arm around his shoulders.

Warmth shot up his bare arm as it brushed against the skin of Hyunwoo’s neck and Hyungwon just wanted to sigh in bliss but controlled himself. Honestly, he’d had _epic_ self-control before this sinful looking human entered his life… _Hyunwoo.. What are you doing to me?!_

“Hey, Hyunwoo.. hyung!” He added belatedly as he remembered the fake age he had given the university. He was some months younger than the redhead on college records. In reality, _just some_ 90 years older, not a biggie!

His angel cocked up an eyebrow and then smiled widely, eyes turning into crescents and all Hyungwon wanted to do was grab his chin and kiss him deeply, catching his love completely off guard. But.. he didn’t do it. Sadly.

_Urgh!_

He heard Hoseok chuckle from one row behind him. _Oh, Lee Hoseok, stay out of my head…_ He momentarily focused on the older, his eyes still on Hyunwoo who was looking at him in an extremely adorable way, and heard his reply in his mind, _‘I wasn’t even listening at first. Your face said it all!’_

 _‘God, hyung. Stare at Mark Tuan or something…’_ He rolled his eyes as he turned to look behind at the blond who just shrugged and leaned back on his seat, his arms bending at the elbows and being placed behind his head like a pillow. But his eyes _did_ go to the extremely cute guy called Mark Tuan who shared a few classes with them and was in AP English along with Hyungwon, Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Changkyun. Mark felt the gaze and glanced at Hoseok, his eyes going to his bulging forearms before looking away. Hoseok smirked as he looked at Hyungwon.

 _Show-off…_ Hyungwon narrowed his eyes and Hoseok just grinned, _‘You’re just jealous you look like a twig while I own these guns._ And _Mark Tuan checked my muscles out..’_ He side glanced at his bulging arm muscles and Hyungwon turned back around with a huff.

Hyunwoo next to him chuckled at seeing their wordless (to the humans) conversation and leaned into Hyungwon’s arm, body shifting closer to the vampire’s.

 _Fuck… You’re killing me…_ Warmth spread up his right side and Hyungwon sighed as he wrapped his arm tighter.

“Hey, Wonnie!” The redhead looked up at him and winked. The vampire’s eyes widened at the nickname and that cute wink. _The hell_..

“Y-You called me _Wonnie_ ..?” _There goes my smoothness.. oh oh oh~ hey hey.. okay Shut up, brain._ Hoseok chuckled again, Hyungwon groaned internally.

Hyunwoo pulled back and Hyungwon frowned at the sudden disappearance of warmth. He still kept his arm around the redhead’s shoulders though. He wasn’t letting go. “Well.. Hoseok calls you that, right? So I thought.. I would..” He trailed off as he looked down and bit his bottom lip before sheepishly meeting Hyungwon’s eyes.

Yup, Hyungwon’s heart slammed out of his chest and landed on the floor in between their seats in a disgusting goo, _yet again_ . _Poor janitors._ He heard Hoseok try to control his laugh. _Ass, stay outta my head…_

As he continued staring into Hyunwoo’s eyes, the redhead slowly extracted himself from Hyungwon’s arm, much to the latter’s dismay.

Immediately the vampire came back to reality and pulled his love back to his side. “Hey! No! Sorry! I was just surprised! You can call me Wonnie! Feels like we are close, you know?” He flashed his best smile and Hyunwoo relaxed against his arm. Hyungwon just wanted to push his seat closer to the redhead’s but.. _maybe that would be weird? Nevermind.._

“Well, I called you that _‘cause_ I _want_ to be closer…?” Hope flashed through Hyunwoo’s eyes and Hyungwon probably melted into a gooey sticky puddle on his seat. _Poor janitors, I’m telling you.._

“R-Really?” _Ya, Mr.Smooth has officially left the building.. I repeat.. Mr.Smooth.. oh shut it.. that idiot Hoseok must be listening…_ He heard a sharp inhale of breath from a row behind and smiled.

“Yes! In fact, I was going to ask you to come join our table for lunch from now on!” A beautiful set of perfectly white teeth flashed through those juicy thick lips as they turned up into a sweet smile.

 

_Shit.. lunch.. Fuck! Hoseok! What do I do?!_

He got no response for a second and almost considered turning to the older when he heard, ‘ _You’ll say no to him, really? Just say yes. We’ll figure it out…’_

“Sure! I’d love to! I was going to ask you myself but you beat me to it.” He grinned and Hyunwoo looked so happy that Hyungwon wanted to cry.

“I thought you’d say no, you took a few seconds to answer… but you can get Hoseok-” The angel started softly and Hyungwon’s immortal heart broke.

“No! Just that.. Hoseok and I generally head home for lunch or somewhere outside. Just an old habit!” He took his arm back as he pursed his lips.

He felt his eyes played tricks on him when Hyunwoo looked momentarily disappointed at the lack of skin contact because it disappeared quickly.

_Old souls are good at hiding emotions on their faces.. but mostly I probably projected my own disappointment.. Desperate fool.._

“Oh! In that case, please ask Hoseok to sit with us too! In fact, I was going to ask you to ask him to join us too. He seems pretty cool with our group now too.. so..” He flashed the vampire another cute smile and Hyungwon _willed himself not to melt._

“Oh he’d love to. Yeah, he likes you all a lot. He is, anyway, easy to please,” he added with a chuckle and Hyunwoo’s smile became wider. Immediately he heard a ‘hey! I’m not!’ from the last row and they both chuckled as they heard Hoseok loudly huff.

Kihyun and Minhyuk behind them snorted and then continued with whatever they’d been talking about.

 _Your laugh, your smile_ ! _It’s killing me~_ Monsta X played through his head and he snapped back to reality.

_Geez.. slipping up so much.. the hell.. focus Wonnie…_

He turned to the front of the class when Hyunwoo called out, “Hyungwon!”

The vampire tilted his head back, facing Hyunwoo. The redhead momentarily looked in awe as he stared into the brunet light grey eyes, which he had heard from many of his past admirers and Hoseok himself, who used to just stare into them many times when they were new to each other, that they were pretty captivating and ‘dazzling’ (words of Hoseok in one of his dreamy states). Hyungwon pumped his fist in the air, inside his head.

“Yeah, hyung?” He wiggled his eyebrows and his angel smiled nervously. _1 point for Chae Hyungwon! Yaas!_

“I think we should exchange numbers? We are friends now, right?” The hope he heard in Hyunwoo’s voice made him want to coo at him but he just nodded. “Yes, of course. Give me your phone.” The redhead handed him his phone. Generally, you couldn’t just take out your phone during class but this time the teacher had left early, asking them to finish the day’s work and then leave once the bell rang. Nobody had left though. If you leave class in a mass before it ends, the hall monitor could send you to detention or something unless you had the teacher’s permission. Ya, their college was weird. Whatever.

Hyungwon typed in his number and called his own number. He fished out his phone from his jeans’ pocket and cut the call. He handed his crush his phone back, “Here! Save my name as whatever you want. I’ll save yours as… Shownu hyung? Or Hyunie hyung?”

Hyunwoo nodded, “Anything is fine,” and Hyungwon saw him save his name as ‘Wonnie’. His heart grew fond and warm and he just wanted to pinch the boy’s chubby cheeks and then cuddle him.

He turned to his phone screen and saved the name as ‘Baby Bear’ instead, with a bear and a heart next to it. _‘Liar,’_ came Hoseok’s voice in his head and he just smiled to himself.

 

What he didn’t see was Hyunwoo added a heart emoji next to his name too once he saw Hyungwon avert his gaze from his phone.

 

**

“Hoseok-ah, I haven’t eaten human food since forever. What do we do?” Hyungwon rubbed a hand down his face.

They were in their last class for the day, French.

“Well, the same old.. Bite, swallow, puke out later.” Hoseok shrugged.

“Hoseok….” The brunet whined. ‘ _We can’t do it_ everyday!’

“I know, Wonnie…” The older sighed as he tried to think of something.

“Doesn’t it make vampires weak or something? If we consume human food and then cough it out… We aren’t _supposed_ to eat it in the first place!”

“I know… We can’t do it on a daily basis.. We can fake it for a while.. and then use our ‘special liquid diet’ trick…” The blond grimaced, his beautiful features crunching up in helplessness.

“God, I hope this doesn’t go south… I’m sure it will after a point. I’d have to tell Hyunwoo what I am… What _we_ are..” Hyungwon closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his eyes, looked at Hoseok in desperation. “ _That_ won’t go down well, hyung. I don’t know what to do…”

“This is so… frustrating. So many humans sitting at one table.. They’ll _all_ get suspicious of our behaviour.. I’m _not_ telling _so_ many guys I’m a vampire. It’s against our rules, Hyungwon.”

“I know! I don’t know what to do.” He dropped his face into his palms and felt Hoseok rub his back, trying to sooth the brunet. It didn’t work.

“How about a kiss? Will that make you feel better?” The younger heard the sheepish smile in the older’s voice and he looked up. He bent forward and lightly pecked the blond on the lips and pulled back. “A makeout session would’ve helped distract me better but we are in class.. And no, that didn’t help much but it was nice.” He sighed then added absentmindedly, “You have nice soft lips, hyung.”

Hoseok grinned then sighed.

“What have we got ourselves into…”

 

***

Just like the past one month or so, Hyungwon sat next to Hyunwoo in every class they shared. He learnt how to control his physical reactions to the human and behaved as smooth and unaffected as possible. He wanted to be friends first, he’d think about the other things once he was sure his angel shared the same feelings as him.

But his exterior appearance didn’t mean that he didn’t dream about kissing the redhead senseless and then biting that long thick neck of his till he went into a daze.

 

Soon the day went on and his last class before lunch got over, a class he didn’t share with his love.

 _And_ his panic mode started as it was the first day he was going to sit at Hyunwoo’s table, with his very _human_ friends.

Generally, it didn’t matter to Hyungwon if they were many humans around, in close proximity even, _as long as_ he was well-fed. And well-fed he was because he had drunk a regular supply of blood for lunch for more than a month in the cafeteria to stare at the redhead.

But drinking blood in front of human beings was dangerous. Because when vampires fed, they lost themselves and drank. Of course, Hyungwon didn’t do much losing of self during his time in the dining hall _before_ he was supposed to sit with Hyunwoo, because the humans weren’t all that close as Hoseok and he used to sit in a secluded far off corner of the room.

But now he’d have to sip on his blood drink while sitting next to the _very person_ who made him thirsty, in the real _and_ the figurative sense. Hyunwoo made Hyungwon thirsty in _so many_ ways! It was honestly driving the vampire insane but he couldn’t become an admirer-from-afar again, not after spending most of his classes with Hyunwoo _right_ by his side smiling at him all cutely with his eyes squeezing into crescents and his chubby cheeks turning up.

 

Hoseok heard his best friend’s inner turmoil as they walked side by side to the cafeteria. The blond bumped his shoulder with his own and Hyungwon looked up at him with a wry smile.

“Wow, you’re seriously whipped for that human, huh..?” Hoseok chuckled a little, a sad smile appearing on his face soon after.

The brunet shrugged and continued looking at the ground ahead, still conflicted about everything going on in his head.

“Wonnie, chill. Don’t overthink. It’ll be fine! Cross the bridge when you come to it!” The younger glanced at the older and nodded, receiving a gentle peck on his lips. He smiled as he shook his head slowly and they entered the dining hall, walking through the narrow doorway.

 

Hyungwon saw Hyunwoo wave at him almost immediately after he entered.

 _Great…_ Hoseok patted his shoulder empathetically and honestly, Hyungwon just wanted to die right then and there.

Now they’d _definitely_ have to have human food, ‘cause it wasn’t _just_ Hyunwoo at that table. No, sir! It was his whole gang of friends and if they didn’t eat it would be too suspicious.

 

_Okay, Chae! Push through to break through!_

Hoseok squeezed his shoulder in encouragement and they both stalked away to the cafeteria line.

 

“So what do you wanna have?” The blond pursed his lips as he looked at the black board with chalking writings on it on the far wall, beyond the cash counter.

Hyungwon just scanned it before shrugging. “Let’s just go with a burger. It’ll be fast and..” he shrugged and finished the sentence in his head, _‘We can rush out and puke it out and drink the blood that we brought from our lockers.’_

“Sounds good to me. Will you be able to stay away from lover boy over there though?” Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows and the brunet just shrugged, _‘No blood then. But I’m still gonna barf this shit out, whether you are joining me in the washroom or not..’_

“I’ll come with you. Chill.”

Then the older looked ahead and raised his hand, calling the attention of the lunch lady. “Two burgers, please!”

 

Hyungwon sulked seeing that unappealing bread thing they called burger. _It’s gonna taste so… bad.._

Actually, Hyungwon was just sad that he couldn’t enjoy it’s taste like humans do. To him, it all tasted like ash. That wasn’t so bad because ash was kind of tasteless. But sometimes it tasted worse. Last the brunet remembered, burgers didn’t taste worse than ash.

He’d pass today. He inhaled deeply as he approached the table.

As usual, Hyunwoo had a seat saved for him. He rounded the table and the redhead cutely patted the empty seat next to his.

Hyungwon grinned at his angel who smiled back shyly. The vampire tried his best not to sigh in affection or swoon and sat down, sliding the sole plate he had.

“That’s it?! Won’t you get hungry later on?!” was the first thing that came out the redhead’s mouth. Hyungwon glanced at him to see his expression was one of lowkey shock.

He shrugged (guess it became a habit now) and said, “Yeah. I don’t eat much.”

“But you should! You’re a guy and you should eat well! For your body to function correctly!” Concerned flashed in the angel’s eyes and Hyungwon wanted to bathe in that expression directed at him.

So _obviously,_ he didn’t say anything; instead he just drowned in those beautiful brown eyes, full of concern _just_ for him.

Then he felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and he just sighed, not breaking eye contact.

“Earth to Hyungwon.” The hand on his shoulder shook him and he jolted out his trance, annoyance running through him thickly.

He glanced at the hand on his shoulder, ready to snap at the owner, only for it to turn out to be Hyunwoo’s.

Hyungwon looked back into the younger’s eyes and said, “Sorry. I got distracted.” He blushed a little as he glanced down then back up. Hyunwoo’s hand still rested on his shoulder, his expression bordering on amusement. Which didn’t last long. Not when Hyungwon said, barely above a whisper as he looked back into those eyes he loved, “You have very beautiful eyes, Hyunwoo hyung.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened and his hand dropped from his shoulder. Hyungwon immediately turned ahead, grabbing his burger and cursing at himself internally.

He stared at it with hatred but then schooled his expression to neutral and took a bite.

He tried to calm his flushed cheeks as he scolded himself for being so direct when he’d known the guy for just a month or more. _Chae Hyungwon, way to ruin it. What happened to me ‘I want to be friends with him first’?!_

“Exactly,” a voice came from in front of him. He raised his head only to see Hoseok giving him a sympathetic look but which had traces of amusement, then his eyes glanced at his side.

Hyungwon chewed a little, just for pretense, and then swallowed the piece . _Ash. Fuck this human food. At least it’s like ash and not worse thank God._

He directed his gaze to where Hoseok was focused on and the sight that caught his eyes made him grin sheepishly, feeling proud of himself as he saw Hyunwoo’s burning cheeks as he munched his own burger while his friends teased him and nudged his sides to get a reaction.

He felt Hyungwon’s gaze on him and turned. He swallowed his food and murmured, “Thank you. You have very beautiful eyes too.” And immediately diverted his attention to the food on his tray.

His cheeks burned even more brightly and Hyungwon couldn’t stop grinning as he ate his burger, his mind not even registering the ash taste but thinking of Hyunwoo’s flushed cheeks and sweet words. Yeah, he could’ve just said that to be nice but somehow it didn’t seem like that. He was _sure_ it held some truth in it. He knew how to read people, not just in the literal sense (though his literal sense was failing _epically_ on the love of his immortal existence), but also their expressions and body language thanks to his years’ long experience. So he knew Hyunwoo had meant his words.

He kept smiling to himself like an idiot while he ate. He finished his burger in no time, having not even realized his consumption of the food.

Rest of the lunch time flew by as he made small talk with the rest of the guys. Then Hyunwoo’s knees brushed against his and stayed there. Hyungwon didn’t make any move to move his own leg either. So they remained touching throughout and Hyungwon grinned even more and talked with more enthusiasm, the whole time having Hyunwoo’s eyes on him.

He felt so amazing, having the attention of his angel, though the two of them didn’t talk much, thanks to Hyunwoo just focusing on eating his food and staring at the vampire’s profile.

He would glance at his angel and smile in between the conversation and the cutie would just blush and give him smiles, ranging from tight lipped to wide grins. And Hyungwon basked in them all, his heart fluttering in his chest.

 

“Hyungwon hyung!” The brunet turned to the source, his animated conversation with Hoseok and Minhyuk ending abruptly.

Changkyun smiled at him and asked, “Tell us about yourself! Your family, where you are from. All that.”

Hyungwon smiled as he started the story he’d planned to tell mortals this time. “I’m from Seoul. But I shifted to Busan with my family at the age of five. And now we’re back here because my mom wanted to come back here. So my dad has taken up a post in the hospital next to our university.” Then he inhaled and looked at Hoseok.

“As for family, it’s mom, dad, Hoseok and I.”

And the questions he expected came in.

“Hoseok is your brother?!” Minhyuk asked, his eyes widening.

Hyungwon tilted his head and looked at Hoseok, who just nodded. “ _No,”_ the brunet dragged out the syllables. “He is my best friend. We have been together since forever. He lives with us so he is my family too.”

“Aw! That’s so cute!” Jooheon cried and Kihyun smiled at the younger.

“So..” Minhyuk glanced between Hoseok and Hyungwon and then at Hyunwoo and then directed his gaze to the brunet vampire again, “are you and Hoseok dating?”

Hyunwoo choked on his burger as Hoseok’s eyes went wide.

Hyungwon patted Hyunwoo’s back as the redhead coughed violently, trying to make the food go through the food pipe. Jooheon passed him some water which he gulped down and then smiled at both Jooheon and Hyungwon gratefully before glaring daggers at Minhyuk, who just ignored him. The younger blond was looking at the two vampires intently and Hyungwon said, “No. We aren’t dating. Each other _or_ anyone else.”

“Perfect!” The younger blond clapped his hands together. Hyungwon grinned as he saw Minhyuk smile cheekily at Hyunwoo, who was still glaring at him. God knows how Minhyuk wasn’t affected ‘cause the glare _was_ pretty intimidating. Maybe the puppylike human had been at the brunt of that look for years, so it had stopped affecting him. But Hyunwoo seemed like the guy who wouldn’t even harm a fly and the glare had no heat behind it anyway.

Hyunwoo just sighed and finished his food, eating the last bite of his burger.

“So guys! Hyungwon and Hoseok are single! We can _all_ try our luck to get them for ourselves now!” Minhyuk giggled and Kihyun nudged his side, _hard._ The younger blond yelped as he rubbed at his rib cage.

“We can _all_ ?! _All?!”_ Kihyun’s eyes filled with annoyance and shock as he glared at Minhyuk. This time the guy cowered, a little fear appearing in his bright eyes.

“No, sweetheart! All _except_ us! I love _you_ , nobody else. I promise!” Before Kihyun could respond, Minhyuk kissed him, a full blown kiss with his palms cupping Kihyun’s cheeks.

The hamster’s eyes widened and then the puppy pulled away, grinning. Then he pecked his lips once more and pinched Kihyun’s cheek softly. “I love you,” he whispered and Kihyun looked away and mumbled, “Yeah yeah. Eat your food,” as he blushed a bright red.

“God, so cute you guys!” Hoseok cooed at them and Minhyuk winked at him. Of course, Kihyun saw it and nudged his boyfriend’s side again but just gently and then went back to eating. When Minhyuk looked at Kihyun, the younger mumbled, “I love you, too. Eat fast. We have class in some five minutes.”

The younger blond finished the last of his food, dusted his hands and pulled Kihyun into a hug. “I love you, my hammie!”

“Let go, you puppy!” _Huh, I got the names right._ Hoseok chuckled and Hyunwoo shook his head fondly, as he slurped on the last bit of his milkshake.

 

***

 

The next couple of weeks were the happiest weeks in Hyungwon’s whole existence.

They were assigned projects and in their shared classes and in which ever they could choose their own partners, Hyunwoo had chosen him to ask. Obviously, Hyungwon had said yes every time.

It started with their Economics project.

The teacher had announced the project and had told them to let her know their partners by the next day’s class. She had given them the last ten or so minutes to start deciding their partners and choosing the topic they wanted from the ones given to them.

Hyunwoo immediately turned to him. “Wonnie,” he started shyly and blushed a little when Hyungwon gave him his full focus.

“Yeah..?” Well, he’d _tried_ to give him his full focus. Hoseok was desperately trying to get his attention, through his emotions and thoughts that he was sending Hyungwon’s way. But the brunet blocked it.

 _‘Hyungwon! Let’s be partners!’_ Hoseok’s thoughts reached him.

‘One _second, hyung! The cutie wants to tell me something,’_ he quickly thought back.

“Will you be my partner for the project?” Hyunwoo asked him in a soft voice, his cheeks still burning red, a tentative smile on his perfect face.

Hyungwon nearly cooed but exclaimed , “Of course, hyungie! Let’s be partners!” He grabbed the redhead’s hand and Hyunwoo blushed even more as he looked down at their joint hands, a cute smile still playing on his lips as he slowly intertwined their fingers together.

 _‘You ditched me, Wonnie!”_ Hoseok whined inside his head and Hyungwon just shrugged mentally, ‘ _Son Hyunwoo wins always, Seokie. You know that.’_

Hoseok pouted and Hyungwon shook his head as a smile pulled at his own lips as he squeezed his soulmate’s hand, still securely in his. And he got a squeeze back.

He thought his week couldn’t go better but it did!

In the shared classes in which he couldn’t choose his own partner, the professor _assigned Hyunwoo_ to him! And it didn’t happen once but twice!

He figured it really was destiny and it got better when Hyunwoo smiled at him all cutely and shyly. His smiles really pulled at his heart strings and he nearly sighed in happiness.

So out of some six projects, he was partners with Hyunwoo for five, all them of their shared classes. And the one class he wasn’t with Hyunwoo, he had Hoseok as his project mate.

Hoseok had pouted and even unreasonably asked him to go partner with the redhead when it wasn’t possible. But Hyungwon had pulled his ultimate trick, the puppy eyes, and Hoseok had caved and gone, “Fine! I love you, that’s why!” And Hyungwon had smiled really widely and then pecked the blond on the lips quickly when he was sure nobody was seeing them. That had cheered Hoseok up real quick and he had then, _finally_ , congratulated Hyungwon on his future alone time with Hyunwoo.

To say Hyungwon was happy was an understatement. Hyungwon was _elated! Beyond elated!_ He was _euphoric!_

All week he had smiled like an idiot and stared dreamily at the owner of his heart whenever he turned to talk to him about something, anything.

He had even lost count of how much he ate in the cafeteria, not once the consequences of his human food consumption crossing his head. Hoseok had started drinking blood again, right in front of the humans, who had asked what and why he drank whatever it was he was drinking.

The blond had lied saying it was a new health drink he was drinking thrice a day which contained everything from beetroot - hence the red colour - to bittergourd (‘for blood purification!’) to protein shake ingredients. The humans had made disgusted faces and then stopped talking about it. The blond vampire wanted Hyungwon to start it too, using the same excuse.

He detected Hoseok’s worry each time he had eaten more and more. But Hyunwoo liked it when Hyungwon ate well and he smiled so big when he saw Hyungwon get more food than his usual single first serving. The brunet vampire felt Hyunwoo’s smile was more important than his vampiric health which he could recover later.

 

But, the consequences caught up with him soon. Hyungwon had forgot to puke his guts out after lunch for four whole days, thanks to following Hyunwoo like a happy puppy to their post-lunch break classes, and the effects attacked him in full force by the end of the second week.

 

It was Thursday and Hyungwon left the dining hall alongside Hyunwoo, who was talking about how much he missed going to the beach.

“Wonnie, would you join me and the guys for a trip to Haeundae on the weekend, end of next month? Saturday and Sunday, we can spend time in some resort near the beach! We would’ve made some progress on our projects too!” He pursed his lips as he looked at the brunet with hopeful eyes. Then he quickly added, just when Hyungwon opened his mouth to answer, “ _Of course,_ Hoseok is invited too! He is part of our group too now!” Like Hyungwon wouldn’t say yes if the other vampire wasn’t coming. The brunet wanted to roll his eyes.

 _Hyunwoo.. I would freaking come_ alone _with you, anywhere and everywhere you want… Freaking if you want to go to Antarctica, I’ll come with you._

 

“Of course, I’ll come with you guys! So will Hoseok, don’t worry.” Hyunwoo gave him a relieved smile and Hyungwon added, “ _Even if_ , Hoseok doesn’t come, I _will.”_ He winked and Hyunwoo blushed, averting his gaze.

 

And that’s when it hit Hyungwon.

Literally hit him. Like a sharp punch in the gut.

 

Hyungwon clutched his stomach tightly as another sharp jab of pain went through it. He shuddered, stopping in his tracks.

 

Hyunwoo stopped as well, turned to face the brunet, his eyes widening in concern as Hyungwon leaned against a nearby wall, one hand covering his mouth and the other massaging his stomach.

 

“Hyungwon! What happened?! Are you okay?!” Hyunwoo rushed to his side, a comforting hand resting on the vampire’s shoulder as his deep brown eyes bored into Hyungwon’s light grey ones.

Hyungwon smiled weakly as he felt his stomach do flips and flops, and not the pleasant kind that Hyunwoo made it do but the uncomfortable kind that humans’ stomachs did when they were about to hurl.

He swiped at mouth with the back of his hand, the hand which wasn’t close to Hyunwoo’s view.

He did it fast and dropped the hand back at his side and then glanced at it quickly.

The backside of his palm had a wet red streak on it.

 

Blood.

 


	3. Getting Reeled In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I haven’t updated in a while and no, I definitely haven’t abandoned my chaptered fics! I will try my best to update them from now on and complete them eventually. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Thanks in advance and happy reading!

Hyungwon’s stomach lurched, the discomfort stronger than he had felt before. He pulled away from the wall he was leaning against and felt blood filling his mouth. He swallowed it down and faced Hyunwoo, who had a panicked expression on his beautiful face. 

“Hyungwon! What is it?!” The redhead’s panic was reflected in his voice as his eyes widened a bit. Immediately, the panic in his eyes was replaced by something else, something reassuring.

 _Old soul._ Hyungwon internally chuckled.

“Whatever it is you need, I’ll try my best to help you. I’m here. Tell me.” Hyunwoo gave him a tight-lipped reassuring smile and Hyungwon would’ve melted, if his stomach’s insides weren’t dancing around, trying bring him closer and closer to puking his guts out.

Hyungwon swallowed down the pooling blood in his mouth once again, a sort of bitter taste added to it this time. _Venom… Ash.._

“Just please get me Hoseok. He is in his music production class right now, with Jooheon. Tell him to-“ He got cut off by a sharp pain going through his abdomen, his eyes widening. But he immediately schooled his expression to display as little discomfort as possible. “Tell him to..,” Hyunwoo looked worried, his arm came up to wrap around his shoulders comfortingly and Hyungwon momentarily leaned into the warmth that was Hyunwoo. “Tell him to come to the washroom next to the cafeteria..” 

He reluctantly pulled away from the redhead, who dropped his arm to his side and tilted his head to the side. “I’ll take you to the nurse… You need to go there more than to a washroom..” He took a step forward to take Hyungwon’s arm in his hand but the vampire sidestepped him.

“No!” It came out pretty loudly and Hyunwoo looked startled for a second. 

“No.. Washroom first. Get me Hoseok please. You need to head to class, anyway. I’ll come soon! You’ll get late! Don’t worry about me. Now go!” Hyungwon tried to smile through the pain was that bouncing off the inner walls of his stomach. It had started to feel like razor sharp teeth were gnawing at his intestines.

Hyunwoo looked like leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, but after looking into Hyungwon’s light grays he let out a sigh as his mouth turned into a straight line. 

The venom and the blood were pooling in his mouth again and he _knew_ he had to spit them out than swallow them over and over again.

Yet he swallowed it down one last time as Hyunwoo gave him a quick nod and jogged towards the music department, a right turn down the hall instead of up the stairs to their Economics class.

 

The pain shot through his front again and he lurched forward to the washroom right next to the cafeteria’s swinging transparent doors.

He went in and looked around. Thankfully the whole washroom was empty. He immediately locked the door behind him and dragged himself to one of the three sinks.

And this time he spat out the blood and venom that _kept_ filling his mouth as more and more pain went through his body. It felt like his stomach was crumbling onto itself, being ripped into shreds _excruciatingly slowly.._

 

He clutched his stomach and groaned in pain and then did what he should’ve done a few days ago: he plunged two fingers into his mouth, almost touching the start of his throat and puked.

The gross human food along with more blood filled the sink and Hyungwon felt disgusting.

He looked at himself in the mirror hanging above the sink. 

He looked like crap, to say the least, the white of his eyes turning red. He opened the tap, allowing the mess that he’d barfed out to go down the drain.

Blood still kept flowing into his mouth along with that bitter taste of venom. So, he plunged in his fingers again and puked out whatever he could,  and did it till he felt drained.

Finally, the blood stopped filling his mouth in the quantity it was before and he slumped on the floor, back leaning against the wall near the sinks. 

He felt like all his energy had been sapped away, like he hadn’t fed in months, only he wasn’t particularly thirsty. But yes, the thirst was back. Just a little bit though.

But the venom production wasn’t stopping. All of Hyungwon’s efforts in that department were going in vain. Even his fangs kept poking out and he was too tired to keep contracting them back in.

And he knew _exactly_ what it meant and what the consequence was.

He sighed heavily as he brought his knees up and folded his arms over them. He slumped his head in the gap between his arms and sighed in exhaustion.

God only knows how much time had passed but it couldn’t have been that long before he heard loud knocks on the washroom door.

_Ugh.. who the hell.. hopefully it isn’t a human.. not now, if you value your life._

He didn’t get up from his position, now head turned towards the door as the knocks stopped and he heard a voice, a very familiar voice say, “Wonnie, it’s me. Hoseok. Open up.”

That got him moving and he walked towards the door and opened it. There stood Hoseok, his eyes going wide as he saw Hyungwon’s state. But before he could say anything else Hyungwon grabbed the older by the arm and pulled him inside in inhuman speed, shutting the door behind him and locking it in a flash.

 

Hoseok stared at him, his eyes still wide.

“I-I.. I can’t control it, Hoseok…” Hyungwon breathed out, his voice shaky. His hyung shook his head sadly and pulled him into arms, hugging him tightly.

The brunet slumped against the blond, head hanging off his shoulder as Hoseok stroked his back soothingly.

He pulled back after a minute or so and backed away just enough to look at Hyungwon properly, arms still around each other.

“Your eyes… Did you see them in the mirror?” Concern dripped from the blond’s voice as Hyungwon nodded. “Bloodshot, right? Yes, I saw…” He trailed off as Hoseok shook his head vigorously.

“Go see.”

The brunet backed away completely and went to stand in front of the mirror.

There, his eyes were flashing between his usual light grey and red, back and forth, like those colour-alternating Christmas lights. Constantly.

 

He looked exactly like how did when he’d got newly Turned into a vampire.

 

The burn in his throat increased and his hand unconsciously grabbed his throat, rubbing up and down the skin as he turned towards Hoseok.

“Drink this.” The older handed him their usual bottle of blood and Hyungwon’s eyes lit up as he hungrily grabbed the drink with both his hands, again with inhuman speed.

His opened the cap in a whiz and gulped down all the contents in sections, just stopping once to swallow.

He finished it and placed it on the counter near the sink. 

“More.”

Hoseok handed him one more bottle. If Hyungwon’s brain had been working well, if he had been his usual alert self, he would’ve noticed Hoseok carrying those bottles, that he’d brought their whole stash from their lockers in his satchel.

But Hyungwon, now, couldn’t care less as he drank bottle after bottle like a man who hadn’t seen water in days.

He drank until the burn in his throat died down little by little, finally just becoming a tiny nagging that he could pretend didn’t exist.

“Oh, thank God.” Hoseok breathed out a sigh of relief as his eyes bored into Hyungwon’s.

Hyungwon finished the last bottle and vaguely noted that he’d drunk seven bottles of blood, all of which were lying messily on the counter, before he looked at his reflection in the mirror and breathed a sigh of relief of his own.

His eyes were grey again, though not as light as they usually were, but pretty close to normal.

 

His fangs had finally retracted but the venom production hadn’t stopped, his mouth still tasting bitter.

“Hyung…” He turned towards the blond frantically, eyes going wide with panic.

Hoseok’s eyes widened too, as he came forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_The venom won’t stop.. I won’t be able to control my thirst.. Hyunwoo.. our project.. How will I attend college?! My classes with him?! Lunch… so many humans.._

His brain was going haywire as he lost the ability to think coherently. He hadn’t panicked like this since.. since around the time he got Turned.

 

“It’ll be okay. We’ll figure it out.” Hoseok patted his shoulder and then pulled him into a tight hug and Hyungwon hugged him back just as tightly, his thoughts going wild inside his head.

 

*

 

Hyungwon walked out of the washroom. He had assured Hoseok that he could drive home on his own and the older had looked at him with uncertainty and worry in his eyes but had just nodded and left for his class. He’d still had about twenty minutes of it left. And then an hour or so more till college got over for the day.

He’d be fine as long as he didn’t encounter any human.. at least not more than one, one that was _very_ far away. 

He’d just have to hold his breath. Vampires didn’t need to breathe, anyway. They breathed out of habit, not for survival. Yet, his heart beat and his veins carried blood, which didn’t have enough haemoglobin to carry oxygen, but only give his blood the same red colour as humans’ blood. The ‘blood’ merely acted in the capacity of a carrier of the blood vampires consumed, throughout their body to provide them energy. The blood vampires drank was like fuel to a car.

It was kind of complicated, but Hyungwon had lived this long and that was what mattered.

 

But his luck sucked. He spotted a human immediately.

 

Right outside the washroom, leaning against the wall next to the door, was Hyunwoo. His sweet, beloved and gentle Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon jumped back a little when he saw the redhead, who gave him a tight-lipped smile, his eyes filled with worry. _For Hyungwon_.

Hyungwon wanted to coo. But that would mean he’d unconsciously breathe. 

Ya, he’d had the sense to take a huge inhale, unfortunately taking in Hyunwoo’s mouth-watering scent, and keep the air in his lungs.

“Hey, Wonnie. Are you better?”

“Never been better.” His back stayed rigid as he kept his breath in. The intoxicating fragrance of Hyunwoo and his blood soon faded but it had left him thirsty again.

_Great!_

“I’ll be going now. You should head back to class. Ciao.” Hyungwon gave the redhead a quick nod and turned on his heel. He’d probably taken a step before Hyunwoo’s hand shot out and gripped his wrist.

The vampire stood still, his eyes closing. The skin on his wrist, where Hyunwoo held him, burned, like fire was lapping at it. He exhaled loudly and immediately held his breath again. Hyunwoo came to stand in front of him.

“Hyungwon. I know we haven’t been friends for long. But you can tell me what is bothering you. You don’t look too well. We should really go to the nurse…” His dark brown eyes, so full of mild anxiousness, searched Hyungwon’s light greys. The vampire melted and stupidly inhaled again. 

He said, his throat burning with thirst, “I’m fine. I don’t need the nurse. I’ll just go home and rest. My dad is a doctor, remember? He’ll fix me up.” He shot the human his most convincing smile and Hyunwoo nodded and gave him a little smile in return.

Then he suddenly wrapped Hyungwon in his arms, into a warm embrace, his head resting on the brunet’s shoulder. “Okay. Take care, Wonnie. Rest well. I’m here for you, okay? I’ll give you the notes and stuff.”

Hyunwoo’s deep voice in his ear made the vampire’s head spin as he momentarily let his guard down. He just wanted to hug his human love back but… he was walking on thin ice here.

Because there the redhead’s sinful neck was, the pulse point at a perfect angle, as if waiting and inviting Hyungwon to just.. take a bite. He slowly wrapped his arms around his human in a loose hug. 

His eyes remained attached to the soft skin of his neck, which would part like cream with just a little poke from his canines. All he had to was lower his head and let go. He allowed himself a quick whiff of the redhead’s intoxicating smell, his eyes closing and lips parting, his canines starting to poke out a bit.

Immediately he caught himself, his eyes shooting open and mouth closing. He stepped back, escaping Hyunwoo’s embrace.

“Yes. Thanks. See you later.. hyung.” He flashed his human a quick smile, who looked a bit disappointed, making the vampire’s heart soar. 

 

But Hyungwon didn’t stick around longer and just dashed out of the transparent double doors of their university entrance, without giving his human a second glance.

 

*

 

“Hyung, I don’t get it.. Why didn’t I even get a feeling that I _had_ a soulmate, before?!”

Hyungwon asked Hoseok as they raced in between the trees in superhuman speed. They were in some far off forest in Korea, chasing a leopard which was running pretty fast and quite ahead of them.

They could just amp up the speed and catch up easily. But where was the fun in that? Considering, they could have just one leopard’s blood shared between the two of them.

They couldn’t afford these larger animals getting endangered in the forests they frequented for hunting.

And lately, for the past one whole week, Hyungwon had to hunt a lot, all thanks to his never ending thirst. Curse that damn ash-tasting human food he had consumed, just to sit at Hyunwoo’s table, mainly because the human liked it when he ‘ate well’, thinking it would add to his skinny frame and plump him up a bit.

Poor redhead didn’t know Hyungwon was never going to plump up in this life. His skinny frame was permanent because that food he had eaten wouldn’t ever get assimilated. It just made Hyungwon _very, very sick._ He had found _that_ out the hard way last week and the whole of the current week his throat tortured him with burning thirst that would somehow not go away, inspite of hunting for the whole of five days. Today was their sixth day. Hoseok didn’t drink much. Even vampires felt bloated after all, and Hoseok had already had his fill. Hyungwon’s venom production had died down a little but he still couldn’t shut it off.

“Because your soulmate wasn’t born back then..? Like I read somewhere that it took 200 human years for a soul to reincarnate itself.” Hoseok glanced at him and then focused on not crashing into some tree just because he had been absent minded.

“Where the hell did you read that?!” Hyungwon chuckled as he expertly jumped over a low branch and continued running. 

The wind caressed his face and damn, this was definitely his favourite part of being a vampire: running at inhuman speeds that made him look like a blurred whizz, but at the same time the utter and completely clarity of vision and the perfect control over his speed _and_ limbs that humans could never achieve, even if they ran at their fullest speed.

“Well, I got bored as I already finished the assignments they gave us and I finished the new ones too after I headed back to college to collect notes and everything. By the way, yesterday Hyunwoo gave me the notes, for you. It’s on your desk at home.”

“Yeah. I saw. That baby is so considerate, I swear to God. A complete angel!” Hyungwon sighed dreamily as he pictured the cute redhead he was so damn smitten with, in his head. “Now, back to the point! Where did you read that?”

“Hindu scriptures…? Oh, come on. Don’t give me that look. And don’t _you_ dare judge _me_. Yes, I turned by mind reading on after you gave me that appalled look. You’re such a hypocrite!”

“Okay, okay. So, what did it say exactly?” Hyungwon shook his head at himself, smiling. His hyung was seriously adorable. No wonder he was his best friend in the whole universe.

Hoseok ducked underneath a branch, getting slightly behind Hyungwon and then catching up to him again. “They said that it is only every 200 years that a soul is reincarnated. Like normally. Unless that soul has another purpose, say avenging its own death in the previous birth or something, if they don’t hang around haunting people as ghosts, that is.”

“What the..” Hyungwon laughed and they came to a stop, the leopard just standing a few feet ahead of them, regarding them warily. Hyungwon pretended not to pay it any mind and leaned against a nearby tree.

“Hyung, you believe in rebirths and all that..? For us vampires. I mean.. I don’t know.. If and when _we_ die, won’t we just.. _die?_ Haven’t we lived long enough..?”

“Wonnie, technically we’re already dead. Humans call us the ‘ _undead’.”_ His best friend made air quotes for that word. Hyungwon snorted.

“Humans are ignorant and poor creatures who don’t know any better. Hyung, we _literally_ have a beating heart. We’re _alive_ , in every sense of the word.”

“I know. True. Just that our heart rate and breathing rate is slower, much slower than humans. I guess that’s why we live this long, huh..”

“Yeah, like tortoises!” Hyungwon exclaimed and Hoseok quirked up an eyebrow.

“But _you’re_ a lazy turtle. Not yet a full grown lazyass tortoise, you know. You have hope.” He giggled and Hyungwon smacked his arm. 

“Shut up. _Anyway,”_ he sighed and widened his eyes and Hoseok nodded for him to continue.

They cast a stray glance at the leopard, which was circling the area it was standing in, shooting accusatory glares at them. 

Hyungwon snorted and looked back at the older, who was caressing a bright green leaf on the branch close to the younger’s head. 

He looked around at the scenic beauty that surrounded them, green grass, green and bright leaves on the trees, thick foliage, chirping birds that sang with their sweet voices without a care, the tough bark he was leaning against, the height of the _tree_ he was leaning against! So tall and majestic. Nature was the only thing that still managed to capture Hyungwon’s attention, making him sigh at its beauty.

Oh and his Hyunwoo, that royal looking man with his aristocratic features and the way he carried himself, so powerfully. His large build made him a little intimidating at first, (to humans, not him, duh) but in the end, he was just an awkward cute baby bear, a gentle giant, who stumbled through life with the grace of an adorable baby boy! Hyunwoo was just _too_ adorable for words.. 

God, Hyungwon was so, so enraptured by the human, the only one who had managed to prick his curiosity like this, enslaving his heart and mind like this. What a man, truly.

“Yah, Wonnie. You were saying something!” Hoseok tapped his upper arm and Hyungwon snapped out of his daze. That Hyunwoo would truly be the death of him one day.

Soon.

“Yes. Right.” Hyungwon shook him and momentarily widened his eyes to bring his mind back to the present. Hoseok gave him a knowing smirk, which he obviously ignored. He _knew_ he was too whipped at this point. He really didn’t need _constant_ reminders on top of that.

“See, I think Hyunwoo _did_ exist in our hundred plus years, hyung. Because he is an _Old Soul.”_ He widened his eyes and rose his eyebrows at the older, whose eyes widened at what that implied.

“Wait… Old Soul?! Why didn’t you tell me? How do _you_ know, anyway?” He placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “I can see auras remember. His is a very calming baby blue that shimmers with gold flecks in them. It’s really, really pretty, to say the least. I got swept away by how dazzling it is. It’s just like him, you know.”

Hoseok’s eyes lit up with realization. “Aah! Makes sense. No wonder he is so calm, cool, collected and so damn quiet. But so sincere and adorable.”

“Yeah, exactly. He always looks at peace with himself, at his surroundings, in whatever situation he is in. Easy going guy. I like it!” Hyungwon grinned and then went on, “Even that friend of his, Changkyun, he is an _Old Soul_ , but his soul isn’t as old as Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo’s soul has _definitely_ taken more reincarnations.”

“Ah! So, you _do_ believe in rebirths!” Hoseok pointed an accusatory finger at him and Hyungwon snorted fondly at the childish move. “Then why were you questioning what I read…” The older vampire pouted and Hyungwon just wanted to coo at his best friend.

“Aww, hyungie. Because you’re just too adorable!” He pinched the older’s cheek and Hoseok exaggerated the slight pain he felt, caused by the pinch.

“Ouch,” Hoseok cried and Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “You’re so harsh with me, Wonnie. And don’t say _I_ am adorable. You’re _Nunu_ will get jealous.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he bumped their shoulders together. And Hyungwon blushed a little as he murmured, “Shut up. He isn’t even here.”

He had taken to calling his human _‘_ Nunu’ from his name ‘Hyunwoo’. It just suited the cutie so much! No one could really _blame_ Hyungwon for coming up with a cute nickname for his adorable baby bear of a soulmate! _Hmph!_

“Anyway, we’re losing track.” Hyungwon sighed. “The point is, Hyunwoo seems to have taken rebirths far more frequently than that allowed by those Hindu scriptures. Maybe his soul had another purpose.. And I would like to think, that purpose was finding.. _me,_ his _soulmate.”_

“Hmm. Maybe. You really think his soul is _that_ experienced?”

“Hyung, have you looked at him? How he _is?_ Definitely, I think so! I just _feel_ it, you know!”

And vampires always trusted their instincts and gut feelings. It always led them the correct way.

“So, that’s why I asked: why didn’t I even _feel_ that tingle vampires apparently feel when their soulmate is alive at the same time as them?!”

“Maybe because you didn’t encounter him…?”

“No, hyung. I remember before the first day of college, when we moved back to this city, hell, even some eighteen years ago, when we were in Atlanta, I used to get Tingles. That’s how I linked that I had finally found my Soulmate, that day in the cafeteria, and that’s how I recollected what that prophet dude said! So, I don’t get it.”

“I don’t think Hyunwoo was born before this, Wonnie.. like in our hundred years. Maybe his two hundred human years of the soul got over just eighteen years ago…”

“No, hyung. I could _tell_ by looking at his soul that he _was_ born in between. He _was_ there, maybe some fifty years ago.. only he had been stronger..”

Hoseok’s eyes widened as he read the younger’s racing thoughts. “You think he hid his aura from you!”

“Yes, intentionally or unintentionally. He _was_ stronger. And he wasn’t plain human.. he still isn’t.. maybe he was a sorcerer his last birth? Or someone other ‘creature of the night’, as the humans call us.” Hyungwon shrugged and went on, “I mean, they exist, we have encountered some.” He shrugged again and Hoseok nodded. “True.”

“Which means…” They came to the same conclusion, “Hyunwoo could _always_ negate my powers! They _never_ worked on him!” Hoseok gasped.

“Okay. Wow. I wish we had concrete proof…”

“Oh, hyung. Our instincts matter more.”

“True that. Now, that leopard.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes a bit. “When do you think I can go back to college? I miss my Nunu.”

“Hmm, Monday. One more day off. Finish your work by then, feeding, assignments. We don’t sleep, anyway. So, we have time. And hunt tomorrow, too. I guess you’ll be fine then. Oh! And test yourself around random humans before you come anywhere around Hyunwoo.. Do that tomorrow. You should be fine, more or less.”

Hyungwon nodded at his hyung’s thoughtful expression. “I hope so. Because Hyunwoo is my _Singer._ ”

“Oh. Your own soulmate is _your Blood Singer._ What is this, Twilight Saga?” Hoseok snorted and glanced at the retreating behind of the leopard. Now was the time to attack, to catch it off guard and save themselves the hassle of a messy fight,  which would end badly for the animal, anyway. They were just too fast! Vampires, that is. 

And in the current situation, with Hyungwon’s still burning thirst, they weren’t in the mood to play around but just wanted to snare the leopard and get their hunt over with. Hunts _this_ frequent, especially when it was necessity rather than for pleasure and a regular fill, were just.. uninteresting and too goal oriented, goal being quenching an unbearable thirst, too demanding to waste time playing games with their food, animals. 

“Our lives are closer to the humans’ vampire fiction than you’d think. God knows which feeder or slave leaked it all out in these past years.. Maybe they themselves wrote the books but made _some_ details inaccurate to throw off the humans and make themselves feel safe, from the fear of vampires hunting down the writer.”

“You’re right. Now, can we please complete this hunt? I’m getting a little bored…”

“Gladly.” Hyungwon straightened and they got into stance.

 

Then they ran at their inhuman speed, diving through mid-air once they were close enough, and pounced on the oblivious leopard, making it their prey for the hunt.

 

*

 

Hyunwoo wasn’t the kind to _miss_ people. Be it friends or.. family. Well, not often. He barely got home sick. Like college didn’t even stress him (though he probably wasn’t the best judge as of now, considering he was only in the first year). Neither did school. He was too used to taking life easy and so far it had always led him to good places and positions. He had never suffered due to his attitude towards life and hopefully he won’t in the future either.

 

Back to missing people, he never missed anyone _this much_ , as much as he was missing _Chae Hyungwon_! 

Like, not seeing Hyungwon for nearly six whole days, kind of took a toll on the outer persona Hyunwoo had made for himself, making a dent on it. His generally emotionless, pretty controlled persona crumbled a little, his walls broke down a little. His emotions were seeping out onto his usual poker face, which he had managed to master over the years. He had always been good at hiding his real feelings and emotions deep in his heart and keep a neutral and objective outlook in life. People called him a robot but they were highly mistaken. He wasn’t emotionless really, it was just an ability to stay composed, always. And he was actually pretty proud of that, that he wasn’t swayed by emotions and didn’t make hasty and regretful decisions due to that. 

 

And generally, he never got impatient or antsy or even fidgety.

He was always calm and cool and nothing fazed him.

 _Generally_.

 

It was his last class of the day and he was impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. He just wanted the day to end so that he could finally go over to Hyungwon’s. Well, he’d first find his address from the college’s office and _then_ go over.

Hopefully, he’d be home. 

He didn’t know why but he was feeling.. lost. Like a part of him was missing. He wasn’t even being dramatic! It was for real! His friends had teased him when they’d noticed him look at the class door in anticipation, in anticipation for Hyungwon to finally walk in. That was till the day before. Today, he had had enough. He _had_ to see the guy. He _had to_ . He didn’t know _when_ he had fallen so deeply for him. Honestly, it didn’t even feel like love. Not yet. Not that he had ever been in love before. He had never had any serious feelings for anyone before. 

But now, he felt this _longing_ for Hyungwon. Longing to see him, to be by his side, to hold his hand with his own (not that he’d dared to do that), longing to just _stare_ at him and take in his unexplainably godlike beauty. He was the most _perfect_ human he had ever seen! His body proportions were perfect! His height was perfect, for him.. if Hyunwoo could ever snag a kiss. It would probably never happen but with how Hyungwon looked at him when he talked to him, how he stared at him in between classes and then looked away when Hyunwoo caught him, even when they sat right next to each other, he felt hopeful. Made him feel like his feelings for the angel weren’t completely pointless.

He just wanted to see him, talk to him, ask him how he was feeling, maybe sneak in a hug.

He sighed in frustration. He had never felt like this for _anyone_ before. Something tugged at his mind, as if to say ‘no, you have felt like this before!’ But Hyunwoo couldn’t remember when that ever was. He didn’t remember this much want and longing for _anyone_ before this Chae Hyungwon arrived in his life.

 

Behind him, Kihyun giggled. “You’re missing your lover boy, I see. When did you get _this_ whipped, Hyunwoo hyung?”

Hyunwoo exhaled as he closed his eyes, wanting to ignore Kihyun. But he answered anyway, “I don’t know. It’s just been like this these past five, six days!”

“You miss him so much, don’t you?”

“Yes.. A lot. I don’t know why…”

“Well, he is gorgeous and he obviously likes you. I have seen how he looks at you. It’s really obvious.” Hyunwoo just hummed, not letting the younger give him any sort of false hope, in case Hyungwon didn’t feel anything like that for him.

“You can just go over..? As a friend. Maybe he’d like that.” Kihyun suggested as he smiled sadly at the older.

“Yeah. I’m going to go to the main office and get his address. I don’t know why even _Hoseok_ has to be absent _with_ him…”

“Maybe Hoseok is taking care of him. You said he looked really pale and was clutching his stomach tightly.”

Hyunwoo nodded, still tapping his foot and drilling holes into his desk with his eyes.

He had also seen blood, when Hyungwon had swiped his hand across his mouth.

He didn’t tell anyone that. 

Obviously, Hyungwon hadn’t even wanted _him_ to know, let alone anyone else, as he had used his hand which had been _away_ from Hyunwoo’s direct line of sight, to wipe at his mouth. 

And had immediately dropped the hand to his side to hide the blood.

But Hyunwoo had still managed to see it.

Just a glimpse of red, but he was sure of what he had seen. 

 

As he stared ahead in thought, he felt a presence next to his seat. He looked up to see Hoseok.

His eyes widened in surprise and his eyebrows shot up. Then a smile slowly spread across his face.

“Hi, is this seat taken?” Hoseok said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Hyunwoo shook his head, grinning, and gestured for the guy to sit down.

Hoseok took the empty seat next to Hyunwoo, the same one Hyungwon usually took.

Ugh! Hyunwoo _really_ missed him!

 

“How is Hyungwon now?” Hyunwoo blurted out the question he had wanted to ask Hyungwon’s friend, whenever he would see him again, and here he was today, sitting next to him.

“He is.. better now. He’ll come to college on Monday. He’ll rest up tomorrow and hopefully be good as new on Monday!” Hoseok gave him a watery smile, trying to make it look convincing.

Hyunwoo nodded, not getting fully satisfied but his tense shoulders relaxed a bit. He hadn’t even known he was so wound up until now.

“So, what happened to him? Was it something serious?” He asked, hoping against hope that it wasn’t something deadly. Like, people didn’t randomly cough up blood. That _had to be_ something major, though Hyunwoo _really_ hopef it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

“Oh no! He’ll recover soon! For sure. It was a really bad case of food poisoning. Guess the college food didn’t work for him? We generally head back home for lunch but Hyungwon insisted we start eating in the cafeteria because of a certain someone.” Hoseok winked at him and Hyunwoo felt his ears turning hot. 

But at the same time he felt a little bad, like _he_ had been the one to cause Hyungwon to get stomach issues, when that obviously could not have been the case. Like, they all ate the college food. It was quite decent and their stomachs were fine. Maybe Hyungwon’s system was more sensitive. Or he had just had the bad luck of having some strange or undercooked in his food, unlike them.

But.. who coughed up blood.. due to food poisoning?! What the fuck?!

“You _sure_ he is going to be okay? Positive?” Hyunwoo asked him, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes narrowing a little, in doubt and concern.

Hoseok gave him a knowing smile and nodded. “Yes. I’m absolutely positive he’ll recover soon. He’ll just be on a liquid diet for a _while_ because his food poisoning was quite.. _serious._ Nothing major but he needs to be cautious for some days, weeks.”

Hyunwoo nodded seriously, understanding flashing in his eyes.

“Plus,” Hoseok started tapping out a rhythm with his fingers on the wooden desk, “I’m saying he’ll be fine because _I_ was the one who took care of him. Till today afternoon. After that, he said he’d take a nap. So, I decided I would at least attend the last lecture of the day. And answer your questions, if you had any. And I did. Because I rushed back when I came to get notes from you yesterday.” He chuckled lightly and looked ahead, to see if the teacher had come in yet. Nope.

It was their Business Ethics and Company Laws class. And the teacher was always late. Meaning they got left late, too. Hyunwoo hated it, hated how unprofessional the lecturer was. But it wasn’t something he could do anything about. And who knew what actually caused the professor to come late, _all the damn time._

 

Now that he knew _why_ Hyungwon _and_ Hoseok had been absent for six days nearly (though Hoseok had come to college the day before to collect notes from Hyunwoo), his leg stopped tapping its impatient rhythm. And his calm composure started coming back. Kihyun squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and he glanced back to give him a tight-lipped smile, which was returned to him by the younger.

Hoseok saw the interaction with a knowing glint in his eyes and that made Hyunwoo’s heart race a teeny bit.

Hoseok had _known_ Hyunwoo would be worried about Hyungwon, that he’d ask questions regarding his health and well-being.

Maybe he had hope with Hyungwon…? He smiled to himself. Maybe he did have hope, after all.

 

His Hyungwon would be fine. Hoseok said so.

And he believed him.

He would see him soon, like on Monday.

So, he didn’t have to visit him today. He didn’t want to disturb him from his much needed and well-deserved nap. He’d still ask for his address after class and maybe go over the next day.

Would Hyungwon appreciate that? Should he text him first and _then_ go over? 

He’d decide later.

 

As of now, a smile curled his lips up softly as he imagined Hyungwon curled up like a cat, his hands clutching his pillow by his head and blankets wrapping him till his neck, snuggled up like a cute baby. The image was so comforting and adorable, that it made him shake his head at himself. He was getting _too_ whipped, _too_ soon.

 

But Hyunwoo did _nothing_ to stop himself from falling further for Hyungwon.

He _did_ have _some_ hope, after all.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  
> Until next time, keep loving showhyung 🐻🐢

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Showhyung fic requests/prompts you want me to write, hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nunuwonnie) and I’ll fulfill them if I can!


End file.
